


Counting Ten

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, List, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noya see's Suga and Daichi kiss, he breaks down as his relationship with his boyfriend Asahi is non-existent. They don't do anything that is remotely like they are dating. Noya makes a list of things Couples should do and gives the list to Asahi so that they could complete them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The list idea is taken of Ten Count by Takarai Rihito.

The training camp in Tokyo was going off without a hitch - if that includes losing every practice game they played - but other than that it was great. They were sweaty but they felt pride as every game meant that they were getting better. It may not look like that to anyone else but they were getting better. Everyone was learning new tricks to use and was honing their skills.  

 

They retired for the night and headed to their lodge. It was 8 o’clock at night and everyone was sitting in the living room. Takeda-sensei had booked the lodge for them all to stay in while they were at a training camp. It was just in a suburb of Tokyo where tree’s circled around the lodge. Takeda-sensei and coach-Ukai were up the stairs drinking together. They didn’t feel much regret, they didn’t ‘lose’

 

The rest of the team were watching ‘ _The vow’_ on the television. It was in japanese as they watched it. The movie had began not that long ago. Noya walked into the living room to see that Asahi was already curled up on the couch with Yamaguchi against his body while he rested against the arm of the couch. Noya had his bath late and was now joining them. He had re-gelled his hair and walked over to the side and took a seat next to Tanaka who was waiting for him. Tanaka pulled a blanket over him as he snuggled into him. No it wasn't a romantic snuggle, more like sitting close together. That was all it was with leaning on each other, no romance. It was just keeping warm.

 

" _You're my doctor,"_ The heroine breaths out on the screen. The husband looked at his wife that forgot him with hurt painting his face. Noya perked up as he watched the male look devastated. His wife no longer knew he was. That must hurt. How could you love someone, marry them and then never remember them. How could that other person not want to just burst into tears at the thought of them not knowing.

 

Noya turned his head to see Suga and Daichi snuggling in with each other and this time they were truly snuggling. Suga was resting his head on Daichi's shoulder while the other had an arm around his waist and was stroking his side softly. Daichi whispered something into Suga's ear and the two stared at each other. The look was not like what was shown in the movie. That look in the movie was just two actors pretending that that they loved each other. The look Suga and Daichi shared was true romance and passion. They definitely loved each other in the one glance. It said a lot more than what Daichi had whispered earlier. There was a promise in those eyes that was bound to be kept.

 

Noya hit Tanaka’s side and when the shaved man turned in his direction, he gestured with his head to turn round and directed his attention to the two behind them. Noya watched as their senpai's leaned in and there lips touched softly before pulling back. They gave a small smile at each other before Suga leant in and gave a quick chaste lips to the other. That was defiantly love. They quickly turned their heads to face the screen but Suga turned in the direction of Noya and Tanaka to find them wide eyed and staring at him in shock.

 

"Y-Y-Y-you are?" Noya stuttered out. Daichi turned his attention to Noya and moved away from Suga as more heads turned round to face them. Daichi was now resting his head against the arm of the couch. He put his finger to his lips and forced everyone to turn back round. Suga was still locked eyes with Noya who couldn’t turn around. He could still see the smiles on their face as they looked at each other. The glance they had before they leaned in for a kiss. The way Suga lifted a little of the seat to kiss Daichi once again. It was beautiful. And it hurt him to see such affection.

 

"Shh," Kageyama grumbled out from in front of Noya. Noya bit his lip as emotion struck him like lightening. Tears were falling down his cheek as he stared at the two cuddling together again, so beautifully. Suga's stare softened when he saw the tears drip down their friends face. Noya turned his head to look at Asahi at the end of the row and how enthralled he was with the show. How Yamaguchi used him to lean on. Noya glanced back at Suga and Daichi who were holding each other's hands. Suga was still resting against Daichi’s shoulder, comfortable with with his cheek pressed against the other’s shoulder. Noya stood up and stumbled out of the room, tears slowly dripping down his cheek. His heart ached horribly.

 

"The movie isn't that said yet," Hinata giggled, sitting next to Kageyama as he saw the tears on Noya’s face.

 

"That's not it. Something is bothering him," Tanaka stood up and rushed after his friend, only to find him in the bedroom that they were all sharing. The room had 12 beds. Six on the left and six on the right. He found Noya sitting on his bed that was nearest the window with his hands over his eyes as he weeped hard.

 

"Yuu...what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tanaka slowly stepped over to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. Noya shook his head slowly but continued to cry. Tanaka took a seat next to him and touched his back. The two were known for being so energetic so when one of them was hurting, then something was clearly not right. And the worst part was that the other never knew how to cheer up the other. They felt weird touching the other when they were sad but also felt it was their duty to cheer them up in the end.

 

"Can you leave me be. I feel so stupid." Noya whimpered out as he wiped his eyes with the side of his hand.

 

"But it is hurting you," Suga stepped into the room and took a seat in front of Noya and put an arm around him. "Does this have to do with what you saw?" Noya nodded his head then shook it like he couldn't decide. Because in fact it did have something to do with what he saw but it wasn’t truly what he saw either. It was a complication that he couldn’t explain, not yet anyway.

 

“What is that is hurting you. Is it because of me and Daichi?” Suga murmured out hoping that their conversation would remain between the three. Noya nodded his head once again. “This might seem strange but do you like one of us in that way? It’s the obvious question to your outburst?” Noya shook his head, frantically.

 

"I can't talk about it as it's a secret that I am keeping, that involves me. What I saw between you and Daichi-senpai was beautiful. It was the beauty that hurt me," Noya croaked out. Suga snaked his arm around to his back and drew soothing circles in his t-shirt hoping to comfort him. "I saw the way Daichi-senpai looked at you before you kissed and I just wished that h..." Noya trailed off, rubbing his eyes with the side if his hands again. "I'm not even sure if the secret is real or not. I get the feeling I dreamt it up but it was real. It was..." He burst into tears again. Suga had never had to deal with this ever and wasn’t sure what he had to do.

 

Suga wasn't sure how long Noya cried but as the team started to walk into the room, he figured it was a while. Suga had managed to hold Noya in his arms as he cried against his shoulder like a child. Tanaka had swapped positions with him and was drawing a circle in his knee. When he cried, it sounded like he was in pain and it hurt Suga a lot. He hated seeing someone so bright and full of energy in such mental anguish..

 

"N-N-Noya," Daichi stammered out seeing their guardian crying so hard against his boyfriend. He turned to the rest of the team. "Back into the living room," He ordered but no one was listening as they walked into the room to see Noya being held like a child. Noya opened his eyes to see Asahi standing in the room, staring at him like an idiot. Like he wasn’t the reason he was hurting so much.

 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at Asahi throwing a pillow at him. The pillow hit Asahi on the head but he didn't flinch. He was too in shock seeing Noya crying. It was a rare sight for anyone. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed again. But he didn’t move, no one did.

 

"Hey!" Suga held Noya as he began to thrust around and was going to lunge on Asahi. The older male stepped back in fear of Noya as he thrashed around in his friend's arm, with a vicious look on his tear stained face.

 

“This is your fault. You’re evil!” Noya continued to scream. Tanaka sat in front of his friend and softly stroked his hair backwards. This was Noya’s weekspot. He loved the feeling of fingers through his hair. Tanaka was the only one who knew of such a weak spot and only used in when they were desperate. He had never needed it but he knew that it was effective.

 

Noya fell forward, his head resting against Tanaka as he pulled him into his body, “It’s his fault,” he choked into his friend's shoulder again. “It’s his fault,” He coughed out. Suga gave a stern look to his boyfriend who began to push everyone away from the scene at hand. Daichi dragged everyone out apart from Asahi who stepped back a little.

“N-N-Nishi...noya?” Asahi muttered out. “What have I done?”

 

“Nothing! You have done NOTHING!” Noya screamed at him. Tanaka ran his fingers through his hair again and again and again until he was a withering mess.

 

“Then what right do you have to scream at me?” Asahi asked stepping closer and sitting on the bed opposite them. Daichi stood at the door keeping his eye on the others who were just sitting outside listening in. It did give them some privacy at least. Suga gave his boyfriend another glare and he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

 

“What happened in the middle of my first year?” Noya whispered into Tanaka’s arms. From the look of Asahi’s face the secret was in fact real as he went bright red.

 

“Something we promised not to talk about,” Noya nodded his head then turned away from Asahi and back to look at Suga. Suga looked at Noya, piecing it all together and then kissed Noya’s hair softly.

 

“Do you want a minute to talk to each other?” Suga asked. Noya shook his head.

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“So we don’t have to have an episode like this again,” Noya closed his eyes and Tanaka joined him on the bed being unable to move. Suga stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, to see the team chatting quietly to himself. Suga stood next to Daichi as the team walked into the bedroom. Suga smirked slightly and tugged at Daich’s hand softly.

 

“Mmm,”

 

“I’m feeling a little...tender,” Daichi shut the door and made his way down the halls. The lodge was lovely and old fashioned. The painting was coming off the walls and the floorboards creaked every second, but the owners gave it to them for free for the week so no one minded just how old it was.

 

Suga led Daichi to a secluded area of the hallway where he wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him into the wall. Daichi laughed as Suga thudded against the wall. Suga pressed his lips desperately against the others like they had not seen each in years. Daichi grabbed him by the hips and pulled them in closer to his own. Suga pressed his lips harder against Daichi’s, trying to smoosh their faces close together. Normally they were slow and passionate when kissing. But being in Tokyo in a lodge, being caught any second made the experience a lot more hotter.

 

Daichi moved away from his lips and attacked his neck, biting and nipping the milky skin. Suga heard the floorboards creak behind them and they stopped to see Tanaka with a glass of water in his hands. The three stared at each other for a few seconds before Daichi backed off and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

 

“When was this going to be mentioned?” Tanaka asked, looking at the floorboard. Suga fixed his clothing before stepping closer to Tanaka.

 

“We don’t want you guys to see us differently if you knew we were dating but also we weren’t sure how you would take it. All we know Tsukishima could be homophobic?"

 

“Or Tsukishima has a giant crush on Yamaguchi. Hinata, Noya and I have been watching them from the shadows. Yamaguchi also has a crush on Tsukishima so they won’t be so judgy,” Tanaka laughs and heads into the bedroom to find the guys stripping off into their underwear. Tanaka walked over to Noya and handed him the glass of water and he drank it down then placed it under his bed.

 

Tanaka sat next to Noya and watched as some of the first years slowly changed. Noya watched as Hinata pulled his shirt off, his eyes glancing at Kageyama as he pulled down his trousers. Hinata blushed and turned away from Kageyama. Noya chuckled softly at the sight and looked down at his fully clothed self.

 

He was never able to undress in front of these people and still couldn’t. He was lying in his shorts and a white t-shirt. He couldn’t explain it to anyone why he felt so insecure about his body, but he was insecure.

 

He turned to see Asahi stripping in the corner. He was much more toned than he expected. He was not shy of a six pack or huge biceps. He had a lovely trail of hair leading from his boxers to his bellybutton. The boxers he was wearing were the tight boxer brief type that showed of his lovely thighs. It also clearly showed what he was hiding underneath the white boxers. Tanaka whacked him softly and he turned with blush dusted heavily on his cheeks. Tanaka was about to say something but it felt on deaf ears as Noya turned away from him and faced the window, lying his head back on the pillow.

 

Noya watched in the reflection in the window, Suga and Daichi talking to each other in the corner. He watched as they nodded their heads slowly and their hands entwined. Smiles spread across their faces as they made their way over to a bed.

 

Suga didn't look at the volleyball team as he climbed into bed and watched as Daichi did the same and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to bring him in close. Suga rested his head on his chest and gave a soft smile.

 

Noya could see Suga looking worried as he gazed as Daichi. He found them to be beautiful. He wanted to be like that. He wanted to feel just as loved. Noya turned back round to see Asahi slipping into a large black t-shirt. Noya stood up with a sigh and made his way into the corridor and took a deep breath. He headed down the corridor until he found the kitchen and sat at the table he had been at earlier.

 

He heard footsteps follow him and turned to see Asahi standing there looking incredibly sexy, "Can we talk?" Asahi whispered to the small libero. He walked round to the table he was at and sat opposite him. "Care to explain that outburst earlier?" He asked in a quiet voice.

 

"What is the secret I'm keeping?"

 

"That we are a couple?" He asked as he was unsure himself if that was what he was referring to in the first place. Of course they were dating. Asahi could clearly remember being depressed by the fact that they weren't going out. He could remember back when Noya was still a first year, after volleyball when Noya just sat there rummaging in his bag. He remember confessing that he loved him and that Noya liked him back.

 

"Are we a couple though? What makes us a couple? Do we go on dates? No. Do we kiss? No. Do we spend time together as a couple? No. Have we moved forward in this relationship? No. I have a closer relationship to Tanaka than I do with you and he’s only a friend. He knows of my week spot,”

 

“You mean the G-”

 

“Not that kind of week spot!” Noya blushed shaking his head furiously. Asahi looked to see that Noya was doodling on a piece of paper. They had been playing a game earlier that involved paper and pens.

 

Noya ripped up a piece of paper and began to write something on the sheet of paper and handed it over to Asahi.

 

_To be a couple:_

 

_Hold Hands_

_Hug_

_Visit each other_

_Coming out to friends_

_Go on dates_

_Snuggling_

_Kiss_

_Coming out to parents_

_Stay over_

_Sex_

 

Asahi read it to himself. Number 10 seemed almost impossible yet possible. It was just so far in the future for him that he didn’t know if they’d still be a couple then.

 

Noya looked over his list again before making his way into the bedroom to see the girls in the bedroom. Sadly there was only the 12 bed with 16 people needing to share so a few of them had to share. It was was free so sharing the the adults and the girls was a small price to pay. The parents were all aware of the outcome but didn’t mind too much.

 

Daichi and Suga were sitting in bed together all snuggled up, comfortably. Suga had his head resting on his boyfriend's chest as they spoke quietly between the two. The next bed was Kiyoko who was smiling at the two males before her as she was already aware that they were dating. The next again bed had Takeda and Ukai sharing.

 

Takeda was already fast asleep and was using the coach as his pillow. The next two beds had Narita and Kinoshita who were talking between themselves and lastly there was Tanaka who was sharing with Noya. Tanaka was waiting for his friend to return. Noya joined his friend on the bed who wrapped an arm protectively around him. This is what bothered Noya the most that his best friend acted more like his boyfriend than his own boyfriend did. He hated the difference between them.

 

On the bed opposite there was Ennoshita who was fast asleep. The next bed had Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sharing. The two were turned in to each other and were talking quietly. Yamaguchi was talking into the chest of Tsukishima while the other had his chin resting on his head. Noya loved seeing them together. The way they would touch the other and would blush deeply at doing so. It was so innocent.

 

On the next two beds were Kageyama and Hinata who were talking to each other. They were talking about their families and what they thought of them. How annoying their mothers could be. Yachi was next to Hinata and was hiding under the covers as she was wearing her pyjama around a bunch of boys who were wearing next to nothing.

 

Asahi walked in last and took the bed that was next to Yachi. He turned to see Noya that was sleeping in Tanaka’s arm. He scrunched the list in his hand and lay on the bed that was a bit small for him, where his feet stuck out of the bed. He turned the last light off in the room and went fast asleep, thinking about the first thing he had to accomplish.

Hug.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Noya woke up feeling something warm prodding into his back. He sat up in horror to what that was and jumped out of bed and stood up and stared at everyone else that was fast asleep. He noticed that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were snuggling in with each other. Yamaguchi resting his head on the blondes chest. Suga and Daichi were in similar position, but Suga had an arm slung over Daichi's body and was holding his shoulder. They were beautiful together. They suited being a couple. They suited being with each other. They were meant to be with each other. Did Asahi and him look like that? Did other people perceive them as a couple that suited being together. They were polar opposites, did that matter? Did they suit? Asahi was tall and shy while Noya was small and loud. They were different. Did people think differently.

Still tired, Noya wasn't sure what he was to do, he wasn't going to lie with Tanaka at the moment due to that thing that made him feel a whole bunch of awkward. He assumed that other males would be in a simillar position to Tanaka. It would be a game of Russian Roulette to pick someone safe. With that set in his mind, he walked over to Yachi and shook her softly on the shoulder. She screamed in fright sitting up to stare at her small senpai. Some people grumbled and fell back asleep with the disturbance.

"I'm sorry but can you let me in?" He whispered to her.

"W-W-W-What why?" She stuttered out as her face went bright red. Noya lifted the sheets and slipped in anyway. She moved to the edge as requested and turned away from him.

"Tanaka is...well...little Tanaka is up and he's poking me, so...well nothing will poke me here," he whispered to her before falling back asleep. Every other guy would have been in the same position, so it was a 100% chance that the girls won't be. He choose Yachi as he just didn't have the nerve to ask Kiyoko to move over. She was still beautiful that he was nervous around her, he pretended to love her now well that was because he did when he was in first year, now he just did it to keep up appearance. He did it so Tanaka wouldn't know that instead his eyes looked at Asahi.

Noya stared at Asahi that was fast asleep. He had his knees tucked up as high as he could to keep his feet warm. His hair was all over the place as he slept and some over his face. Noya smiled softly at how his face was so relaxed when he was asleep. Noya reached forward to take Asahi's hand but Yachi moved behind him and he tucked his hands back into his side and forcing himself back to sleep.

When he woke up some time later it was due to hush whispers that mentioned his name on more than one occasion. He opened an eye to see Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Kiyoko staring at him. He rubbed his eye before sitting up.

"Takeda-sensei won't appreciate you snuggling in with Yachi-san," Suga whispered to the small libero. Noya stood up and lay in Asahi's bed. He didn’t think that sleeping with one of the girls would have been a huge mistake if he was caught. He just wanted to sleep without something poking at him. He chose Asahi’s bed as...well a) it was closest b) they were a couple c) he just wanted to sleep.

"It wasn't what you think. Tanaka was...well up...so I slept with someone that wouldn't be...up," Noya explained as he pulled the sheets over him and was slowly trying to drifting off to sleep again. Asahi joined him in the bed, he had seen Noya with Yachi and had informed Suga. Kiyoko had woken up during that time. It was still early so he lay beside him in the bed and felt as Noya lifted his legs up while Asahi curled his legs in and then Noya lay his legs over his own. He was extremely comfortable in that position.

Asahi went to lay an arm over his body but it was slapped away. He tried again but Noya did it once again, scowling at him. "What are you doing?" He hush-shouted at the older male beside him.

"Trying to hold you," the larger male whispered back to him.

"I should have made this clear. No skipping the list," Asahi pulled it from under his pillow to see that the first thing on the list was hold hands. He was certain that it was hug. He was so set on hugging Noya. Noya turned away to face Yachi and felt his fingers entwine with Asahi's own. His hands felt double his own. They were just huge. They felt like they they were drowning his own, with the heat and the soft pads.

"Your hands are so small," Asahi chuckled as he ran his thumb over Noya's thumb. Noya muttered a response that was incoherent. Noya could feel Asahi's breath on his neck. He could feel his hairy legs against his smooth legs. He could feel the material of his underwear on his thigh and his mind was going crazy. He wanted to move away from him yet he wanted to stay with him longer. He had to make an effort. They both had to put something in. He just had to breath calmly and forget that he was touching him.

Takeda and Ukai were up and were not trying to be quiet at all as they talked about training schedule. Noya buried his head into whatever the warm heat source was and tried to fall back asleep.

"Everyone up!" Ukai shouted to the team. Noya opened his eyes to find his head buried in Asahi's chest. The said male was still fast asleep and had his fingers in his hair. Ukai shouted again and that time it woke Asahi up who grumbled and sat up to see Noya so close to him. His hair was in every direction and his bleached bangs were falling onto his face.

"Morning," Asahi grinned at him. Noya nodded his response and sat up as well and looked round the room. Everyone was getting dressed for the day, grabbing their gym clothes for the day. Slowly, they began to exit the room leaving a handful to get changed.

Asahi stood up and pulled his shirt off. Noya sat with his legged crossed as he watched Asahi bend over. He never realised how defined his back muscles were. He couldn't help but be in awe of such a physic.

Asahi turned round to grab a shirt and saw Noya sitting staring at him, "C-Can I help you?" He stuttered out. Noya shook his head but he didn't stop staring at him. Asahi grabbed a shirt from his bag and began to pull it on. He then started to pull his boxers down and that is when Noya turned away. Asahi chuckled as he reached into his bag and pulled out a clean pair.

Noya slipped off the other end of the bed and made his way over to his bed and waited for everyone to step out before he changed quickly. He rushed after his friends once he re-gelled his hair and found his friends in the dining room. He found that Asahi eating with the other third years at one table. There wasn't enough space for him so he joined Tanaka who was teasing Yamaguchi about how he was a snuggler.

"Hey...why did you find another sleeping buddy?" Tanaka asked as Noya slumped over to him and sat down.

"You were erm...gonna...erm...little...eh...," the small libero went bright red as he spoke.

"You were hard," Tsukishima blantly spoke. "You were gonna fuck him." He chuckled.

Noya looked down at his food that a lady sat down for him. She worked for the lodge. She was the housekeeper really. Tanaka looked to the ground, "Sorry man. Did you find a place to sleep alright,"

Noya gave a curt nod and left it at that. He had a feeling if he mentioned any more they were going to keep talking about it. He turned to see that Suga and Daichi were feeding each other breakfast and would make cute smiles at the other as they chewed the food. He found Asahi staring at him with warm eyes and he smiled at him. Noya smiled back.

After breakfast they headed to practice volleyball. They practiced again and again until it was dark. They lost almost every game but that didn't stop them from playing -especially since Hinata kept requesting one more game. It was nearly 9 at night and everyone just wanted to retire to their bed.

Noya stepped out into the cold air and lay on the grass looking up at the starless sky. He squinted to see a star but the sky was a sheet of black paper. The crisp air was refreshing against the sweat on his forehead. The libero heard the sound of someone lying beside him and turned to see Asahi looking at him with a smile.

More and more of Karasuno lay on the grassy bank looking up at the starless sky. The air let them cool down and the motion of looking at the stars made their aching bodies feel like they were healing.

Asahi hit Noya's hand and it moved so that he could slip his fingers into his. Noya was chatting to Tanaka on his other side about their awesome spikes and how even if they lost they rocked. Asahi gave Noya's hand a small squeeze and Noya responded back by doing the same. Asahi turned and was talking to Daichi and Suga about third year. They didn't have long. Noya went quiet as they spoke about their choices. Asahi's first choice was a college far far away.

The smaller male gripped his hand, like he was slipping and was falling because inside he was. He was falling fast and needed to be grounded. Asahi massaged his hand softly and stopped talking as Noya let go of his hand and stood up.

"Yuu!" Tanaka asked as tears were about to fall down his eyes.

"I think a bug flew into my eye," he whimpered. Suga turned his head to see Noya and was on his feet cupping his cheek and looking into his eye.

"Oh let me take you to the toilet," Suga led him to the toilets in the building and let him just cry into his body when they got into the empty stalls. "Did you not talk about him going away?" Suga asked, his caring nature really showing off at this moment in time.

"I never knew. God! This is pathetic," he wiped his eyes. Suga ran a hand up and down his back to sooth him.

"He told me of the list. Are you sure you want to go all the way with him," Noya shrugged his shoulders. The list was made in an order that Noya was comfortable with. If they were to break up before they did all ten that would be okay. That was why 10 was at the end of the list (have sex). And if they made it to 4 (coming out to friends) well then the list would be 9 and if they reached 8 (coming out to family) then the list would only ever be 8 items. To Noya it was like the fifth date rule. It was something he stuck to (or would stick to).

Noya didn’t understand why he was so sad. Why he cried twice in a week while normally he never cried. He barely cried. Barely let anyone see him so vulnerable but here he was sobbing twice and all because of Asahi. Asahi made his heart do stupid stuff, made him feel differently. He had changed him. He understood early on that Asahi would leave before him but suddenly facing the reality, it felt like he had been thrown into a brick wall. He never realised that Asahi was planning on moving. He barely knew his goals in life, what he wanted to do. Did he want to continue to play volleyball? What did he want to study? In ten years where did he want to be?

Asahi walked into the bathroom and Suga pulled away from Noya and let Asahi walk over to Noya and touched his hand, “I think you guys need to talk. Asahi you should have told Noya-san about your choices. I’ll leave you be,” Suga stepped out of the toilets and waited at the door.

“So…erm...my first choice is to go to Hokkaido to study english. My next choice was Okinawa to study english and journalism. My last choice was to go to American for a year to study English over there,” Noya shook his head. Those were bad choices. Every single one of those choices he hated. He hated it.

“I don’t want you to go so far away. Why can’t you go to Tokyo or somewhere closer? Why do you have to go so far away?” Noya whispered into his own chest. He couldn’t meet Asahi’s eyes as he spoke.

“I never wanted to stay at home. I wanted to travel. I wanted to see more of the place,” Asahi bent down and touched his chin so that he could look him in the eyes. Noya stepped closer and held Asahi and Asahi bent down to embrace him. His hand drawing soothing circles in his right shoulder blade.

Asahi didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. He just held Noya close to his body. Asahi rested his head a top of Noya’s. He never thought that it was important to tell Noya about his choices, but now, seeing him cry in his arm, he was guilty for never mentioning it. He was his boyfriend. Although they never dated, mentioning something about his future would have been a good idea.

Suga walked into the bathroom when it had gotten quiet, “We are heading now. We will be getting the late train home, so pack up when you get back. Also Noya…” Suga walked over to a stall pulled out some toilet roll and ran it under the tap and put it over one of Noya’s eyes.

“There, come on,” Noya nodded and followed Suga out of the bathroom and into the fresh cool air. The cool air nipped his tear stained cheeks, but it seemed to make him feel a lot better. Suga grabbed their stuff and they jumped onto the bus where Takeda greeted them cheerily. Suga took a seat next to Daichi at the back of the bus. Asahi joined them up at the back and Noya followed, taking a seat next to him and leaned against the window.

Asahi put an arm around his shoulder and let Noya snuggle his side while he scored out the hold hands and hug on Noya’s list. Noya looked at his phone to see him deleting the first two tasks. He smiled meekly at the third task - visiting each other. He was quite excited but his stomach did some flips at the idea of going to his house, alone and talking. This was going to be a new experience for him. And after the third task came the fourth...which was coming out to friends. He could just feel nausea flooding him.

He moved away from Asahi and leaned closer to the window. He took a deep couple of breaths and shut his eyes. Him and Tanaka were certain half the team were gay. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, Suga and Daichi, even Noya and Asahi were gay. They had suspicions of Ukai and Takeda-sensei having a thing but still that idea of coming out was terrifying. What if Tanaka treated him differently? They could no longer hit on Kiyoko together. He didn't want to change anything. How was he to come out to everyone that they were a couple. He would have to take the lead as his boyfriend would be too nervous to say anything.

He shut his eyes hoping the spinning feeling he felt would disappear if he shut his eyes, and for a while it did as he dreamt of saving the ball from a touching the floor and the team winning nationals thanks to his amazing skills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, lost a bit of inspiration but I think I am good now :) Thanks to the people that noticed that I made a huge error at the end with the list. Hopefully the excuse was plausible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. It's longer than the others so I hope that helps :)

The day Karasuno returned home, it was close to midnight, so they were all dropped of at their homes and they made their way to their warm houses and their comforting beds, all of them completely shattered. They had played so many games, lost so many games, done so many punishments that sleep welcomed them as they walked in.

 

Asahi woke up the next day and decided to spend his day off with Noya.  That was next on the list anyway. He realised that he knew very little about his boyfriend. So he took a gentle jog to his house and knocked on the door. He lived in an apartment that had two floors to each. It was rather strange. Noya was on the second (third really) floor and found his number and chapped the door.

 

He heard scurrying and then a young woman came out, wearing only a towel around her, “Hello. Is Nishinoya Yuu there,” he asked politely. The woman looked at him. She had to be about 30 years old. She was so young. She gave a smile and invited him in. She had chesnut brown hair that was incredibly long, and was dripping down her shoulders and down the towel.

 

“He’s in his room. Up the stairs and the room at the end of the hallway,” Asahi nodded and walked up the stairs after pulling his shoes off and climbed the stairs. He walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door before entering. He noticed that the walls were bare. There wasn’t any family photo’s anywhere. There was nothing that suggested that Noya lived here in the first place.

 

Asahi walked to the end of the hall way as instructed and saw a door that ‘Yuu’ on it. When he walked in he saw that someone was still fast asleep. The person moaned out and his eyes fluttered open until he was staring at Asahi, “Hey. What are you doing in bed,” Noya just lay there, staring up at Asahi as he approached him. “You feeling alright?” Noya nodded his head curtly and pulled the covers closer to his face.

 

“I’m having a lazy day. I’m just gonna stay in bed,” Asahi walked closer to him and joined him on the bed. Noya budged up for him and just lay there next to him.

 

“Where’s your mum?” Asahi asked looking to the bed sheets. He had never been in Noya’s room and was trying to take in as much as he could. He couldn't see much because it was dark in the room. He walked over to the curtains and opened them up and could instantly see a lot more to his room.

 

The bed was in the middle of the room, on the right hand wall as you walk in. In the corner there was a cupboard and on the other side there was a desk with a computer and even a TV mounted onto the wall.

 

“Who let you in?” Noya asked from his bed, not moving.

 

“Really young lady. In her 30th maybe,” Asahi didn’t believe the young woman to be his mother. It could've been his sister, but he didn’t remember Noya ever mentioning his sister.

 

“That's my mum. She's just young,” Noya let out a yawn but he remained still as ever. “Can you get me some breakfast,” Noya looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table that created a faint glow. “Mum should be in the kitchen. She’ll help you out,” Noya tiredly grumbled out. Asahi nodded his head and made his way down the stairs and saw Noya’s mothers in the kitchen reading a book at the table. She was far too young to be a mother.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” she called as she looked up from her book.

 

“Ugh...Hello.  Noya is wanting breakfast,” Asahi spoke nervously to the young hot woman in front of him. She stood up wearing a short skirt and a white blouse that was stretching over her large chest. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ingredients.

 

There was a ding from her phone.

 

“Could you get that for me. My password is 1010,” Asahi walked over to her phone on the table and put in her password.

 

“It's a tinder match from...some man,” There was another ding. “The guy is asking about your chest. He's asking what size,” Noya’s mother laughed as she cracked some eggs into a bowl and whisked them together.

 

“Tell him he will have to find out later. What's his name?”

 

“Keiji Wakamatsu.”

 

“Sounds hot. Which one was he?” Asahi showed her the picture and she smiled at his soft blue eyes and lazy blonde hair.

 

“He’s the one that works as a banker,” She cracked open another egg and put it onto the bowl. There was another ding and Asahi read it to her.

 

“He’s asking to go on a date with you. This Thursday at 11pm,” Asahi explained to her.

 

“Hmm...tell him I may be there,” She stirred the eggs then poured it onto a  pan and put the kettle on the stove. “Yuu won't be doing much today. He’ll be lying there all day most indefinitely so please keep him some company. Anyway...sweetheart. I never caught your name?” She spoke stepping over to him and touching his shoulder. 

 

“It's Azamune Asahi,”

 

“Asahi. What a lovely name. How old are you dear?”

 

“I’m turning 18 soon,”

 

Noya’s mother smiled at him before strutting over and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, “Do you know that you are incredibly cute. Would you like to date a real woman,” Asahi shook his head while she kissed his neck softly.

 

“I wouldn't like to be Noya’s father, so I would have to decline your offer,” he pulled away from her as she put Noya’s breakfast onto a tray. He walked up the stairs to see Noya still lying in his bed. He was just staring up at the ceiling now.

 

“Your mother just hit on me,” Noya sat up and took the tray and saw lipstick on Asahi cheek and neck. He reached up and wiped it off, leaving a red smudge there. Asahi took a seat next to Noya and rested his head against his shoulder. 

 

“Sorry about my mum. She's lonely. Beside she does have good taste in men,” Asahi let out a small chuckle. Noya ate his breakfast happily and in silence. “Put the TV on,” Asahi moved of the bed and found the remote to his TV and immediately put it to the sport channel. He pulled his jacket off and took a seat next to Noya as they watched a volleyball match between Japan and Thailand. The game was clearly in Japan's favour. Noya couldn't stop watching the libero.

 

“Just look at him. He never ever let's the ball touch the ground. He's so awesome. He has such beautiful dives, like he isn't scared. He just goes for it, he goes for it knowing that he will connect,” Noya smiled softly, taking another bite of his breakfast.

 

“Noya, I was wondering something,” Asahi began during the teams break and the adverts were on. “Could we possibly change the list?” Noya looked at him then let out a shrug.

 

“Let me see your draft?” Asahi went over to Noya’s desk and found a piece of scrap paper and began to write his draft, thinking about everything carefully. He kept the first three the same as there was no point in changing them when they were complete.

  
~~ 1.Hold Hands ~~   
~~ 2.Hug ~~   
~~ 3.Visiting each other ~~

4.Kiss   
5.Coming out to friends   
6.Dates   
7.Snuggling   
8.Stay over   
9.Coming out to parents   
10.Sex

 

Asahi handed the scrap over to Noya who read it carefully, thinking of his own carefully and the changes that were being made. He noticed that kissing had jumped down several spots and that 8 and 9 had switched.

 

“You want to kiss before telling our friends. Why?” Asahi shrugged but put an arm around Noya to pull him in closer. Noya needed to know why he wanted to make such a drastic change.

 

“Just feel like we should be in a more serious relationship before we tell our friends about us. At least with kissing, people will see us more serious,” Noya nodded his head curtly then rested his head on Asahi’s shoulder. That made sense at least.

 

“So ultimately you want to kiss me sooner, like now,” Noya tried. He kind of wanted to kiss a little, but was completely and utterly terrified about the whole ordeal as well.

 

“Yeah. That was kind of my intentions I mean, I want to kiss you now. I don’t want to kiss your mum before I can kiss you,” Noya chuckled softly. He then silenced himself and looked down at his covers with a sigh.

 

“I don’t know if I am ready at the moment,” Asahi nodded his head then leaned in closer to him anyway. If he could temp him into kissing him then that would work. Were first kisses supposed to be cute, were they supposed to be the perfect moment? Or was it when they both felt ready. Asahi didn’t care if they were in Noya’s bedroom, that he was in his pyjamas. He just knew that at this moment in time he wanted to kiss him.

 

“I’m right here and I’ll let you lead in and everything,” Noya felt the twinge of curiosity. He was offering to kiss him. Noya moved his breakfast away and leaned over and put an arm on Asahi’s biceps and leaned in to press his lips against Asahi’s. He was only inches away from his lips, he reeled back then with a deep breath he pressed his lip to Asahi’s before reeling back and hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Okay. That was interesting. Very good as well,” Noya unclasped his hand and moved back over to Asahi and kissed him harder on the lips. Asahi pulled Noya closer to him and kissed him harder, pulling him onto his lap. Noya leaned back taking a deep breath and keeping him as far away as he could possibly be.

 

“Not too fast. Sorry,” Noya rolled away and lay in the covers, “Sorry. That was too fast. Can we just talk for now,” Asahi nodded his head and then he decided now might be the best question to ask his boyfriend.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Noya nodded his head, drinking the water that was on his tray. “Your mother is  _ really _ young. Is she your birth mother?” Asahi felt bad for asking that but he was certainly wondering it. She looked more like his sister.

 

“The woman that you met is my mama. She was 14 when she fell pregnant with me. She was at this party and this boy she liked invited her upstairs and that's when they conceived me. When my mama learnt she was pregnant. That boy refused to help her. He refused her. He told her that he would never have sex with the likes of her,” Noya explained the story to his boyfriend.

 

“And before you ask, I can feel it coming. With mama being young, she had complications. Well I can't remember them anyway. There was life or death situation and well at 29 weeks, I was born,” Asahi was handed a photo with him being born. He was tiny. So small.

 

“You're gorgeous. So small and gorgeous. I was like this big ball of fat,” Noya laughed meekly. He felt his nerves prickling. He was told he was beautiful by his boyfriend - though it wasn’t truly necessary directed at him now, his 16 year old self, but he still found that his cheeks were heating up. Noya got onto his knees and crawled onto Asahi’s lap and pressed his lips against Asahi’s.

 

The libero never found his premature self as gorgeous. He hated that child, he hated how tiny he was, how vulnerable he was, how that baby would never grow up to be tall. He hated that he was so fragile. He hated how that baby terrified his mother, how he was taken off of her. How she cried every night hoping he would get big. That baby that could fit in two palms. How had to eat constantly, to be constantly fed on an IV.

 

Asahi pressed his lips against Noya’s harder, more deeply. Asahi was a shy guy, he was gentle and kind, but when he was kissing Noya he felt more wicked, the consideration was still there, the wondering if kissing him was okay, was holding him was allowed, but his mind was trying to shut it off and was wanting nothing more than to kiss the male before him.

 

Noya found himself underneath Asahi and was meeting his kisses feverishly, his hands drawing to Asahi’s hair and was pulling his hair tie away and pinging it away to the end of the room. He was certain that it fell near his door.

 

His fingers tugged at his hair and he found himself opening his legs to ensure that Asahi was closer to him. He found his legs wrapping around his hips and with him realising that he was falling so quickly, he pushed Asahi away and shut his legs and sat up, panting heavily.

 

“That was good. Really good,” he panted out, his cheeks burning. Asahi’s hair was over his eyes as he looked, his hair was messy. Asahi smiled meekly and leant back on for another kiss. Just a simple peck on the lips, that made them both yearning for a little more and more.

 

“I never move on my lazy days and here you are making me pant so hard,” Noya blushed heavily as he looked at Asahi’s plump lips. Noya found the list and put a cross over kiss. Asahi smiled at that and looked at number 5;  _ coming out to friends _ . Asahi lay on the bed and Noya found himself lying beside him, their hands linking together.

 

“On monday...I’m going to tell Tanaka about us. He means more to me than everyone else. He’s my bestfriend. He deserves to know,” Asahi smiled and put an arm around Noya and he nuzzled into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and leaning in for another kiss. Asahi turned in and kissed his neck.

 

“Asahi. Stop, serious conversation,”

 

“I’m listening,” he murmured into his neck, his stubble tickling Noya’s neck. The libero had wanted this for so long. He wanted to be touched by Asahi for so long. He wanted to be like this for a few more hours.

 

“And on monday, I’ll officially tell Suga and Daichi,” Asahi murmured into his neck. Noya nodded his head slowly.

 

Noya eyes shut for a second, he opened them to see that Asahi was no longer lying with him but was sitting at the desk reading something. Noya sat up and saw that through the window it was dark. He had slept the day away with his boyfriend at his side. Well maybe Asahi had moved away.

 

“Hey,” Noya stood up and made his way to see Asahi. He was reading a book Noya had raved about and was close to the end. He never mentioned reading it earlier. Asahi looked up from his book to see Noya smiling at him.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” he smiled and sat the book down and reached up to kiss his lips. “You fell asleep, so I decided to leave you be. I did hold you for a while then when you were snoring, I saw that book that you liked and picked up. Really good. Lots of great stuff,” Noya smiled then sat on his bed.

 

“Sorry. I sleep a lot. Want to do something?” Asahi nodded and stood up with Noya and they headed down the stairs where the mother was walking in the house with a man behind her. She was clearly drunk and the guy was certainly wanting to get something, with the way he touched her hips, and the hungry stare he had for her.

 

“Baby, you’re moving,” she laughed as she stepped into the hallway.

 

“Er...yeah...who is this?” He asked looking at the man behind her.

 

“Yuu, this is Romano. He’s foreign,” she smirked at him. Noya shook his head at his mother and with that look she sobered up a little and pushed the man away from her.

 

“My son doesn’t approve. Out,” she slammed the door on the man's face and stumbled into the living room to lie on the couch. Noya rolled his eyes, and led Asahi to the window by the living room.

 

“Can you go to that takeaway there and order us something. I’ll phone ahead. I’m not getting dressed,” Asahi nodded and was handed a menu. Noya knew what he wanted and didn’t feel like looking.

 

“Do you know what you want?” Noya nodded his head.

 

“Chicken curry,”

 

“And what should I get?”

 

“I think you’d like the curry?” Asahi nodded and allowed Noya to phone ahead. He noticed that he also ordered chips and curry sauce. Noya handed him some money and followed him to the door and planted a kiss to his lips as Asahi walked out.

 

Noya went to sit beside his mother and brought her some water over and put on a baseball match that he was interested in watching. It was between Germany and England. He was so absorbed with the show, he never realised Asahi was handing him a plate over with his chicken curry. Noya thanked him but continued to watch the game.

 

“Baseball? Really? Who are you wanting to win?” Asahi asked as he sat down next to him and watched the game with him. Noya’s mother slid off the couch and made her way into the kitchen and brought through the bag of chips and curry sauce.

 

She sat next to Asahi and happily ate her own little meal, “So babe, the catcher is the really important one in the game. Are they the team player?” Noya shook his head.

 

“No. The catcher and the pitcher make a battery. They are key in the game. Their main game is to strike them out before they get to a base. The outfieleders are there to catch rouge balls if you will. They throw to the catcher who acts as the fourth base, which is home,” His mum nodded in understanding.

 

“When did you like baseball?” Asahi asked. He always just assumed that he had a great love for volleyball. Him talking about baseball was strange but it made him like Noya even more. He had different interests. From the looks of it baseball seemed a little interesting.

 

“I play baseball too. I’m not on a team but I do play it,” Asahi nodded and watched as a batter from Germany ran to the third base.

 

“That’s Yaeger Koen. He’s really good. I like him. I don’t think he’s the ace but he has a great clean up. He doesn’t need a home run. He just needs to get to third and everyone that was on the loaded bases before have to run home. So instant three points. He’s getting better though,” Noya said as he reached into his mother's bag and pulled out a chip and dipped it into her sauce then took a bite of it.

 

“Nishinoya-san, did you play a sport?” Asahi asked, turning to face the mother who was now wearing a little red dress.

 

“Dear, call me Momoko or just Momo-chan,” Asahi swallowed then nodded his head.

 

“Mo-mo-ko,” he sounded it out. It felt strange calling her by her first name but it also seemed awesome.

 

“Lovely. Yeah. I was on the girls volleyball team when I was thirteen. I quit after when I fell pregnant. Do you know my story?” Asahi nodded.

 

“I know a little bit,” he admitted honestly. Noya rolled his eyes and watched as Yaegar was on third base, now an outfielder and ran for the ball and threw it with such speed. He was amazing. His throwing arm a monster.

 

Once they finished, Asahi went to see himself out with Noya trailing behind. Noya handed him the book he had started. He leant down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips which Noya happily responded to with another.

 

“You should have kicked up a fuss a lot earlier. We would have been kissing for longer,” Asahi laughed softly into his ear. Noya rolled his eyes and opened the door for him.

 

“See you on monday. I have plans tomorrow,” Asahi leant in once again for another kiss. Asahi pulled away and the door was slammed on his face. From the other side of the door, Asahi could hear his boyfriend laugh softly. He chuckled as well and made his way home.

* * *

 

Noya was hoping that Sunday would be a long day, but no, it was short and now he sat in his classroom thinking about telling his best friend about Asahi. How was he to tell him. Be chill? But that just couldn’t work nor was it the best idea,  _ ‘Yeah, on Saturday Asahi came to mine and we were so getting it on. It was so hot _ ’ just didn’t work. He didn’t know how to tell him. How was anyone to tell their best friend that they were gay.

 

He went onto his phone to google such a task. Could he trust Tanaka in the first place? He was his best friend but was it possible to be safe. Damn google was useless. Noya slumped his head on the table when he heard a laugh. He looked up to see Tanaka sitting in front of him. He wasn’t in his class but he still came over to visit. There happened to be a lot of hot girls in Class 3. They weren’t dumb like Tanaka’s girls, and they weren’t smart like the girls in Ennoshita and Narita’s. Those girls dated only people from class 4.

 

“H-Hey. How was your weekend?” Tanaka asked with his usual smile.

 

“Alright...well erm.. I wanted to erm. It was fine. I lay in bed all day then yesterday Oji and I went to the batting cages and had so much fun,”

 

“Noya-kun,” Noya turned and saw one of the girls from Tanaka’s class standing at his desk.

 

“On Saturday...do you want to go to the cinema together?” She was cute. She had slightly pink dyed hair and had glasses on. She was a little on the heavy side, but that was just a small note. Nothing anything.

 

“Are you asking me out, Nina-chan?” He asked with a small blush. He had only been asked out once but the nerves were still there. He shook his head and watched as Tanaka’s face dropped in shocked.

 

“Ryuu would though. He’s super cool. You should go out with him,” he was trying to play if off cool and maybe get his best friend a date. He was happy with Asahi. He believed them to be perfect for each other.

 

“Why are you rejecting her, you asshole!” Tanaka growled at her. Noya shook his head, looking down.

 

“You’re really pretty but…,” he paused. Could he? Could he confess to the girl that he was gay? No. He wanted Tanaka to know first. He deserved that. He needed to know first. He just shook his head and then with the only thing he could think that would get her away from her. He would explain later. He was going to get hated.

 

“I’m not into fat chicks like you,” he kind of let out a hiss and watched as the girl before him broke down in tears. His heart ripped out as the girls from his class stopped their conversations and stared at him in shock and disgust as one of their own was refused for a petty reason.

 

Why had that been easier to say than admitting the truth. He wasn’t into girls. He had a boyfriend. He had someone. He wanted to tell her that but instead he broke her heart. He couldn’t retract his statement but he would apologise once he got things sorted.

 

The girl rushed out crying and Noya slumped his head onto the table and felt his face press into the wooden table with a great slap to his head, “Why did you say that? You aren’t that kind of person are you?” Tanaka hissed at him. “You’re a good person. You’re single. Why would you lie. God. Why would you lie to her about that. If you just said you didn’t like her, that would have been enough. She’s a good person,” Tanaka hissed at him angrily.

 

“I will apologise,”

 

“God. How messed up are you? Why would you tell her that? If she commits su- why? She’s not even fat! You’re messed up,” Tanaka hissed at him and stormed out of class, running after Nina to apologise.

 

Noya slumped his head on the table again and felt himself whimper. He messed it up. He messed up. Noya never noticed that the bell had rang twice, once for homeroom beginning, the second for the first period, which was club practice. That’s all he realised for the past few days, time gaps.

 

Noya had tears in his eyes as he rushed to the changing room. When he rushed in he saw Suga and Daichi smiling at him with Asahi at their side.

 

“Did he reject it?” He asked. Noya shook his head but crawled into Asahi’s arms and cried into his chest anyway.

 

“A girl asked me out and I got so nervous and stupid that I told her no because she was fat even though she totally wasn’t. Anyway, he called me messed up and then left,” Asahi ran his hands through his hair to calm him down until Tanaka stormed in and saw Asahi holding Noya. Noya moved away and wiped his eyes.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he murmured out.

 

“First, we will do what you had planned, but I’ll be by your side. Afterwards we are going to apologise to that girl properly with the real reason you couldn’t date her,” Asahi whispered into his ear.

 

“Tanaka-san, take a seat,” Asahi demanded softly. Tanaka stepped forward and took a seat on the bench opposite where Noya and Asahi were sitting. Noya took a deep breath and shut his eyes before begginning.

 

“Tanaka...the reason I never said yes to that girl is because…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt poorly written this chapter. Was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima opened the door to the changing room, ignoring the nonsense that was going on behind him - Kageyama and Hinata having an argument and even worse they dragged Yamaguchi into the argument but that idiot didn’t seem to notice how stupid he was being encouraging the moronic duo. 

 

“Tanaka...the reason I never said yes to that girl is because…,” Noya took a deep breath before looking up to Tanaka, “I’m gay. Not only that I am dating Asahi. I was trying to tell you before Nina showed up and I just went into panic mode and I told that lie,” Tanaka stared at Noya for a while, just staring at him. He stared at how Asahi had an arm wrapped around his body, keeping him close and how Noya didn’t seem to mind that he was being held.

 

“WEHEEEE!” Noya looked up to see Hinata staring at him, blushing red. “Y-Y-You two are dating!” he exclaimed. Asahi nodded his head, curiously. 

 

“At least that saves us from telling everyone later on,” he chuckled to himself. Noya leant back and looked up at Asahi.

 

“Us. You sat there. You told Suga-san and Daichi-san who already half knew about it,” Asahi chuckled once again. 

 

“I got lucky there,” Noya rolled his eyes and moved over to sit next to Tanaka who was still staring at where Noya had been. Asahi stood up and went to get changed with everyone else. Noya sat next to Tanaka until he turned to his side to look at Noya.

 

“You wanted to tell me first? You had planned to tell me first? Thank you. So how long have you been dating?”

 

“Since the middle of our first year, I believe, but since Thursday we have been acting more like a couple as this dumbass doesn’t know what to do unless you scream at him,” Asahi made a huffing sound and slammed his locker shut and flicked Noya’s head as he walked out with Suga and Daichi snickering to themselves. 

 

“Why were you so worried. I don’t care. You know what. I wasn’t bothered when Suga and Daichi came out, why did you think that I would care if you came out?” Noya shrugged his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, because I lied to you for over a year, I pretended to still like Kiyoko when I really couldn’t care less. I did like her, she is beautiful but Asahi is even more so,” Tanaka couldn’t agree to that last statement but he put an arm around his best friend and pulled him in closer.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to pretend,” Noya stood up and walked over to his locker and waited for Tanaka to turn around then pulled his trousers off and pulled up his red shorts on. He pulled his shirt of and he was already in his t-shirt.

 

“Noya...you can tell me about you and Asahi-san. I don’t mind listening to your...boyfriend troubles. We  _ are _ best friends. I wish you had told me sooner,” Noya chuckled and followed Tanaka out the door and down the steps into the changing room.

 

Tanaka jumped up when he saw Kiyoko and she flinched when she saw Tanaka and was expecting Noya to do the same but instead he just waved at her and moved on and entered the gym hall. Noya found Asahi was setting up the polls and Noya took his task of pulling the volleyball basket out. He kicked it into spot then started his stretching like he usually did.

 

Tanaka joined him in stretching, Noya on the floor and was spreading his legs wider and wider apart until he was barely in the box splits. He leant forward and touched his toes.

 

“Never realised how agile you were,” Tanaka laughed and tried to imitate him. Noya chuckled at how far Tanaka could open his legs. It wasn’t very far at all. He failed miserably really. “Great for sex,” Noya whacked Tanaka hard in the stomach with his foot.

 

“None of that, thank you,” Tanaka laughed hard.

 

“You haven’t had sex yet? I just assumed you have,”

 

“I just told you that we didn’t actually start doing anything since Thursday. It’s been like 5 days,” Noya moaned at Tanaka quietly. “We’ve made out. That’s about it,” He whispered to his friend then stood after stretching. Everyone stretched on own their own then regroup. Noya noticed that Suga was talking to Kiyoko who would look over in his direction.

 

He found himself standing at the front like usual as Ukai went over the plans for today, for the first half hour it was for practice on blocks and defense. Noya fell to his knees and whacked the ball up as high as he could into the direction of a setter which was Suga who made a great pass to Asahi who spiked the ball so that it could get blocked and Noya was diving for the ball once again for Suga.

 

Once practice was finished, Kiyoko approached Noya, “A kouhai of mine told me how a girl asked you out and you rejected her because of her weight? Suga told me the real reason but I want you to apologise,” she never really spoke to him, so Noya felt a little nervous around her. He had planned to apologise to her properly.

 

“Could you help me out then. Her name was Nina from Class 2-1. Ask to speak to her outside then I will apologise,” Kiyoko nodded her head and the three made their way to the classroom, Asahi following behind, after overhearing what had been said. Noya did secretly make a pitstop at the rose garden and plucked out three roses before walking to the classroom.

 

Kiyoko walked in asking for Nina and could hear her asking to talk outside. Noya shook nervously as Nina stepped outside and stopped when she spotted Noya standing there with the giant third year who had been a third year for over 5 years (as the rumours go).

 

“Nina...earlier...I didn’t mean what I said about your weight. I’m sorry,” he pulled the flowers from behind his back as she gasped in shock. She was also surprised to see that his fingers were bleeding from where the thorns had been. She took the flowers and smiled softly.

 

“Then why did you lie? Why did you felt it fair to hurt my feelings?” She whimpered.

 

“I lied because I was going to tell Tanaka something that was important and well it was a bad time and the reason I couldn’t date you was related to what I was going to tell Tanaka and that was...I’m gay. Asahi,” he gestured behind him, “is my boyfriend. That’s why I can’t date you. I’m sorry for lying and hurting your feelings.”

 

“Y-You’re gay?” Noya nodded his head.

 

“It’s still on the downlow. I’m sorry,” Noya bowed and Nina smiled.

 

“That’s fine. I’m going with Tanaka instead to the movies,” Noya grinned warmly at her before the two moved away and Kiyoko bowed to her then rushed off afterwards in the other direction. Nina walked into the room with the flowers and a small smile.

 

“Who are they from?” One of the girls asked.

 

“Noya-kun. He came to apologise about he had said. He told me the real reason he couldn’t date me, was that he already was but he was trying to tell Tanaka who was there at the time that he was dating someone. It’s cool,” Nina smiled and sat down with the flowers.

 

It was lunch time and Asahi was on the hunt for Noya. He had asked around but he hadn’t been spotted since this morning. He tried outside and heard a ton of the baseball team and players having a real roar. He walked over to see Noya going to hit. The ball came flying and he knocked the ball far and dashed for it at top speed. Asahi watched as everyone else that was on the bases ran home and Noya doing the same and slapped the helmet down in joy.

 

Asahi walked over to him and gave him a gentle smile, but Noya didn’t seem to notice him and was ready to play some more. He was changing to a cap and was running to the outfield. He watched as the ball went flying to the back and how Noya ran for dear life and even caught the ball with a tumble (rolling thunder).

 

It was strange how gifted Noya was. He truly was. Sometimes there was that person that could play every sport, that was Noya. He was like a jack of all trade master of none, well that was kind of the case but to Asahi, Noya was definitely as master at Vollyball, even more so that involves stopping balls from touching the floor. He watched as Noya laughed happily and ran back to his original position. 

 

Noya eventually finished when the team he was on switched back to bat and he batted once again and ran home, then he threw the helmet off and saw Asahi standing there with a goofy smile.

 

“Hey! What were you wanting?” Noya asked rushing over and standing beside him.

 

“I was erm…” Asahi blushed then looked to his shoes, “I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together?” Noya smiled softy at him.

 

“I ate mine. But we can go somewhere quiet,” Asahi loved the sound of that and the two headed back into the building and up a load of steps. Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him up the forbidden stairs, that led to the roof. Noya opened the door and took a seat at the fence and pulled Asahi down next to him.

 

Asahi pulled out his lunch and happily ate his lunch while Noya sat next to him, “You’re really good at baseball,” Asahi broke the silence and Noya just nodded his head. “Do you always play with those guys?” Noya shook his head.

 

“Not always. They do hassle me to join their team but I love volleyball more. Baseball is just something with Oji. Asahi...can I ask something?” Asahi nodded as he bit into his omelette.

 

“Row ahgead,” Noya smiled then looked down at his hands.

 

“I really want to make out with you right now. But, I know that I need to be more mature than that. I need to pace myself.”

 

“Ay?” Asked his mouth full with cream omelette.

 

“Why? Because, I want to kiss you but then I’m sitting here thinking, nope, don’t wanna. I’m really nervous,” Asahi looked round then pulled Noya onto his lap, swollowed what was in his mouth and put his bento box onto the ground.

 

Asahi pulled Noya in closer until his lips were pressed against his. They shared a romantic soft kiss then pulled away. They leant in again then heard the door to the stairs opening and the sound of sniggering. Noya turned to Tanaka standing there with a half smile. 

 

“Hey, is this where you have been?” Noya nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Noya rolled away from Asahi giving him to opportunity to continue to eat his lunch while Tanka stood there awkwardly.

 

“Can I sit with you?” Tanaka asks scratching the back of his head. Noya nodded and watched as he stepped closer to him slowly like he was nervous. Tanaka took a seat opposite the two, moving slowly like he would scare a cat off if he moved too fast. 

 

Noya stared at his friend he had known for over a year and half and he realised that all of those days that they spent together, Noya was lying. First to himself, pretending that his gaze didn't linger over Asahi or that he didn't just watch him for a good few minutes, adoring every move. That he wasn't masturbating over Asahi, it had to be a girl, a hot girl. Asahi just always appeared when his mind did wander.

 

Then when he realised that he was in love, madly, deeply, he could no longer hide the fact and when the day came that Asahi asked him out, nervously scratching the back of his head, his gaze low. He could no longer lie to himself but he kept up that facade until he could no longer do a thing. Now after all those days together, Noya didn't know what to say to his best friend,  they bonded over their love for girls, now Noya was unsure about what to say to the man before him.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, uncomfortable silence that irked the two who had been friends for what felt like a long time, “After I left...I asked Nina out. We are going to the cinema on Saturday. She's super sexy, do you have any idea of how to make us official. If I can get a second date then that will be great,” Tanaka rubbed the back of his closely shaven head.

 

“I’m not good on relationship advice. You got something to say?” Noya asked looking at Asahi.

 

“Make her feel like she is special. Make sure that she knows that you are a couple. Maybe tell her, later on about your choices for university,” Noya found himself rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes make sure that she knows that you are actually dating and not just good friends,” Noya smirked at Asahi who shrugged his shoulders then ate more of his lunch.

 

“For Saturday be yourself. That's all that matters. Be you,” Noya smiled to his friend who nodded his head softly.

 

“Alright. Do you think sex will be on the table?” Noya shrugged his shoulders this time. Why was he telling him about relationships when he could barely grasp his own. He knew that doing whatever was comfortable was best. 

 

“Tanaka-san, I don't even know. I am not good with relationships. I'm still figuring it all out. Just go with what you feel comfortable and don't push the girl,” Asahi put an arm around Noya’s side and pulled him in close to his side and tickled his side, comfortingly.

 

“Noya, do you want to come to mine after school?” Asahi asked, kissing his neck softly. Noya laughed as his beard tickled his neck. Noya turned round and kissed his cheek then trailed the kiss down to his ear. Tanaka made a ‘blrgh’ sound behind them. Noya chuckled but lay his head against Asahis shoulder.

 

Noyq smiled weakly at his best friend who he was now certain that he knew nothing about him as Tanaka knew nothing legit about himself.

 

“What do you suggest seeing?” Tanaka asked.

 

“Let her pick. That way she can’t complain about a bad choice,” Tanaka let out a chuckle then watched as hot girls went onto the pitch to cheer for the football team. They thought they were cool, they thought they ran the school, but they didn’t.

 

Noya watched as one of the football members came up the stairs with a girl hanging around her neck. The male gave the three a dirty look, “Oi...put that rugrat in the nusery,” He laughed at Noya who bit his lip. Asahi stood up and shook his head.

 

“He’s 16. Apologise,” He sort of hissed. Noya stood up then walked over to the girl and slung an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“You must be Hana?” She shook her head. 

 

“What? But I know that yesterday that he was banging a girl named Hana. Are you a new couple?” Noya glared at the male then moved away from her and back to Asahi’s side who was snarling angrily. He had never seen him so angry but he was silently seething.

 

“Let it go,” Noya warned.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Just ignore him. It doesn’t bother me,” Noya whispered to him, stepping in front of him and wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning into his stomach. “Please. We can’t let you get suspended if you get caught fighting. Just let it go,” Noya managed to calm down Asahi.

 

“Haha, babe this is great. He’s a homo. Bet they were all up here wanting to fuck one another. That child like’s being surrounded by large dicks and that old man there likes doing it with small children,”

 

“Oi!” Everyone turned their attention to Takeda-sensei who was snarling angrily. “We have a policy about not being on the roof, but I will overlook that but I cannot over look you Takahashi-san being homophobic. We have a strict no bullying policy at Karasuno. I suggest you immediately get off the roof and consider yourself suspended from the football team,” Takahashi rolled his eyes and sauntered down the stairs.

 

“Ohka-san. I suggest you go back down the stairs and to your classroom,” She rolled her eyes as well and headed down the stairs.

 

“Take-chan why are you up here?” Tanaka asked.

 

“I like the view. Helps me think,” he chuckled and moved over to the fence, “I try not to show favouritism here, so I’m not too fussed about wanting to be up here. I get it. I was young and did the same thing. That I’m not bothered about. What does is that I hope you three aren’t doing the acts Takahashi-san suggested,” he cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Takeda-sensei...Tanaka-san wouldn’t be doing such acts. Asahi-san and me...could possibly do such things. We are a couple but not in public. We came up here just to be alone,” Noya answered honestly. Takeda-sensei was his favourite teacher. He was cool. He was understanding. He was a really good teacher. He made Noya have an interest in modern lit. 

 

“Ah, yes. That I am very familiar myself. When I was a student, my boyfriend was shy, so we would sit somewhere quiet and just be together. He’s no longer shy and we hate each others guts. But, youth,” he sighed with a happy smile. He stopped suddenly and looked at his students, “I never told you that. I’m a single straight man if anyone asks unless it’s the maths teacher then…,” he chuckled mindlessly.

 

“I’m going to tell the faculty adviser about those threats. Off the roof for the time being,” Takeda turned round and headed down the stairs to the faculty advisers. Noya spent a couple extra seconds with Asahi as he tried to control his temper.

 

“It’s fine. I’m more than used to it. I’m used to all of that. Just try to ignore it,” Noya jumped up and kissed Asahi with a quick chaste kiss. Asahi bent down and scooped him up so they could kiss again. Asahi sighed and headed to class with Noya. They stood next to each other. “Meet me at the vending machines and then you can come to mine,” Noya smiled and headed into his class and took his seat.

 

Takeda walked in with a huff ten minutes later, “Sorry, I was dealing with some homophobic comments that I overheard. Please let me remind you that it’s not tolerated. Should we put a ban on PDA in the first place, if same sex couples are in fear to hold hands,” Takeda sighed and sat down on his chair. “Let’s discuss this shall we. Been awhile since we did a debate,” and that's what made him so great. When he was passionate, he would dump the lesson planner and teach something that may shape the minds of today. “Should same sex couples be allowed to show PDA in public?” Takeda asked to the class.

 

“Yes,” was the classes answer from the majority of people. If someone said no, they looked bad, with equality being the goal in this day in age but people were still thinking the opposite despite saying yes.

 

“Good. How many same sex couples do you see in the school?” No one spoke at all. “Why do they hide?” No one spoke again.

 

“Maybe there is no homo’s in school?” One of the girls at the back spoke up. That let out a chain of giggles from the class.

 

“First, let’s refrain from using the term homo. I just despise the word. I’ll accept homosexual, I’ll accept same sex couples and gay, but that will do. And to answer your question Mitoko, I know a few students in the year that are homosexual, and that their boyfriend or girlfriend is in the same school,” Takeda never once looked Noya in the eye which he was thankful off. Takeda knew about Daichi and Suga. Suga had told him that he was the first one to ever know. “So why are these people hiding?”

 

“Because...they are scared,” Noya whispered to his table. Takeda pointed to him and Noya spoke louder, “They’re scared?” He wasn’t open with the school because he was scared and the people he told, could be trusted.

 

“What do you think they are scared off?” Takeda asked the class.

 

“Bullies,” A girl from the back spoke up.

 

“They don’t want people to know so they can secretly perv on them in the locker room,” one of the males from the back laughed.

 

“Homosexuals don’t have an attraction to everyone of the same gender. It’s the same as females. We don’t all just assume they are attracted, so you point in invalid. Why else?”

 

“They are scared that if their friends knew, they would treat them differently. They won’t see them in the same light. They would be labeled. They would officially be ‘gay’ and they would feel pressure to feel ‘gay’,” Noya spoke so the class could hear.

 

“Ah very good, Nishinoya. Yes, all correct. If someone has to come out and admit something, anything, they would fear the worst of what a person may say. It’s like confessing, masturbating while watching the food channel,” he heard some of the students laugh, “It’s like admitting that you had a dream about your sister. The unknown to everyone is scary and when it comes to gender orientation it is a much bigger deal when it isn’t really. The students I know are homosexual, when they told their friends they all just sat and shrugged,”

 

“OMG it’s the volleyball team. Noya!! You’re apart of it. Who is it!” Noya felt cornered now. 

 

“It’s the captain and the scary one,” Noya assumed that would be Daichi and Asahi. Well they were both gay but not for each other.

 

“No it’s the really short ginger one and the one with glasses,” Noya burst into laughter shaking his head. Tsukishima would never ever date Hinata.

 

“No one in the volleyball has came out as gay. So it’s not us. Takeda-sensei does teach a lot of students so don’t just assume it’s us,” Noya felt his cheeks burn up. That was a big lie. But he felt the need to say it.

 

“Yes, I have quite a lot of students and since I am cool, they trust me with their issues. Now, turn to page 40 and we will start reading the catcher in the Rye. Mishimoto will you begin,” Noya just prayed the class would end and he just stared at the wall.

 

He just wanted to be with Asahi at the moment and let him make him feel better. He had never seen Asahi so angry before. He was snarling at Takahashi. He was furious with him. He had never seen him so angry before, and yet he was happy that he cared so much about him.

 

The bell eventually rang and Noya was more than happy to get out of the classroom. When he stepped out he saw Asahi standing there with a goofy smile. He was leaning against a window ledge and had his book bag next to him.

  
Noya walked over and tapped his shoulder, “Hi,” He smiled at his boyfriend and with one of his smiles, he could feel his worries slowly fading to the back of his mind. Asahi stood and the two began walking back to Asahi’s with general chatter as they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I wrote a chapter quickly. Just had to carry one with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. This chapter was just sitting and waiting to be uploaded, so it feels a little off to me.

Noya couldn't help glancing up to the man that walked beside him. He looked so happy, as they walked back to his apartment. When they passed others he wondered if people knew they were dating or just friends. Did they think the same question, wondering if they were a couple of just friends.

 

When there was very little people passing, Noya slipped his tiny hand into Asahi’s and the male happily responded by giving it a gentle squeeze. They talked about school, Noya noticing how the incident on the roof never came up. He wanted to bring it up but he just couldn't bring himself to do such and thing. He wanted to discuss what happened.

 

“Asahi?” he ended up asking. The said male looked down to his boyfriend with the same usual smile. “On the roof,” Noya watched as his face dropped. “I'm used to be calling short. It doesn't bother me. Why did it bother you?” Asahi broke his hand away and Noya stopped in front of him, wanting to deal with this before he took another stop.

 

“The way he spoke infuriated me. Even if the three of us were getting it on. So what? Why was he to judge? Also, it's what he said. It was the nusery comment. It was the comment about the old man. I know it's stupid, I just…,” Noya grabbed Asahi by the collar and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. He was never into public display of affection but at that moment, he needed to show Asahi how much he appreciated Asahi being angry at Takahashi. He loved the fact that he cared so much.

 

Asahi stopped at a large high rise flat and walked through the gate into the foyer. Noya followed him into the flat. The foyer was basic, with a reception desk and on the left and straightforward there were two lifts and on the right there was stairs that acted as a fire escape. Asahi went to the lift and pressed the 3rd floor. They stayed silent the entire time, listening to the lousy music.

 

When they got into the floor, Asahi led Noya into the house where Noya was ambushed by two large dogs that jumped onto him and pushed him out of the door. Asahi laughed as they climbed over him. Asahi pushed them off of Noya and had to lift him up, onto his shoulders while the dogs got excited and jumped onto Asahi.

 

“Do you have homework to do?” Asahi asked as he made his way into the living room. Noya shook his head. “I’m up to date with it all,” Asahi sat on the large couch where the dogs jumped up and knocked Noya off - or tried to at least. The living room was very basic. There was the three seater couch in the middle of the room. A few feet away was the TV and then to the left of the door was the kitchen that had an island where people could sit and eat. On the back wall was three doors. One for the bathroom, Asahi’s room and then one utility room.

 

“Michi down!” Asahi barked at her and she sat on the floor and wagged her tail. “She’s the ring leader. Pepper just follows. Look there he goes,” Asahi spoke as the Black and White Husky walked away and lay on his bed in the corner of the room with a huff.

 

“They are siblings. They were the best of friends and when we adopted  Michi, we couldn’t not take both of them, so here we are,” Noya climbed off of Asahi’s shoulder and sat in his lap as he reached forward for Michi who growled and walked away to lie on Pepper.

 

“Want to order a pizza?” Asahi asked, pulling out his phone and looking at the app. Noya nodded and a pizza was ordered for the both of them. One large and a medium. The two sat on the couch, talking casually, like they usually did. Both of them in idle chatter, both enjoying the others company. Noya loved it. They were holding each other's hands, massaging them. Noya got a text from Tanaka and read it aloud, “I know that we are best friends, but I am angry that you never told me about Asahi. Now you are clinging to him like a whore’. Is he being serious?” Noya texted Tanaka back _‘I’m happy with him. I’m not being a whore. I want to spend some time with him,’_ Noya texted back angrily. Why was he getting so angry. He said it was fine earlier.

 

“Should you spend more time with him?” Asahi asked, massaging Noya’s hand and kissing it softly.

 

“I do spend time with him. I spent more time with him than with you. I spend the entire day with him. I just want these....private moments,” Asahi smirked and kissed Noya softly on the lips, pulling him into his lap. Michi barked at this but both of them ignored the noise and continued to kiss sweetly.

 

The door rang and Asahi sighed and moved away to get the pizza and returned to see Noya on the floor putting a DVD on for the two to watch. Asahi shooed the dogs away before joining him on the floor and opening the pizza up.

 

The two devoured the pizza in silence.

 

It wasn’t about talking. It wasn’t about filling the silence with chatter. Enjoying comfortable silence was just as good as anything else. Not speaking and just letting the others presence wash over you. That was also needed. Noya would bashfully look to Asahi as he took a bite of his slice of pizza.

 

He was leaning against him, they were so close to each other, Asahi had an arm on the couch, that was draping over his own shoulder. The libero wanted to sit closer and rest his head on his shoulder. The movie got to this creepy part where Asahi hid his head behind Noya’s head and Noya wanted nothing more than to hold him, so he did.

 

“Sorry...this movie might involve you sitting like that,” Noya whispered into his long hair. He smelt good. He smelt really good. Noya kissed his hair softly then his neck. He kissed it softly and Asahi let out a gentle moan, that it was so faint he barely heard it.

 

“Well if you keep kissing me like that, maybe this movie might be good,” Asahi chuckled to himself and received a kiss to the neck once again. Michi growled from the corner but the males took no notice of her. Asahi tilted his head back and was pulling Noya onto his lap as he continued to kiss his neck. Noya was pushing the hair away from his face and was continuing to kiss his neck, licking the side of his neck.

 

“I want to take this into the bedroom,” Asahi murmured lifting Noya’s hips to pull him closer and getting his hips to grind into his stomach. Noya let out a small snarl from the sudden friction.

 

“That sounds quite good,” Noya purred and continued to kiss his neck. Asahi lifted Noya up and kissed his lips softly as Noya wrapped his legs around his waist. Asahi raced into his bedroom and threw him down before climbing on top and kissing him on his lips.

 

“No sex,” Noya breathed out as he kissed Asahi’s neck once again.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Asahi found Noya’s mouth and the two found themselves breathless in seconds with passionate kisses. Noya had found his hands snaking into his hair and was tugging softly, while Asahi found his hands round Noya’s back and was clawing at him softly, trying to find a good grip on him.

 

Noya moaned out softly, wanting to urge him on more. He wanted something out of him and he got that when Asahi was pulling his T-shirt off. Noya smiled at Asahi’s broad and well sculpted chest. He had seen him half naked plenty of times. But never did he fully look at him. Never did he admire how toned he was, or how tanned or that he had a six pack. He never noticed that until now.

 

Asahi leaned back in, to press his lips against Noya’s and the two found themselves hungry for the other. Noya had his arms around Asahi’s neck and keeping his face close to his. One of Asahi’s hand wrapped around his neck while the other was around his waist.

 

The taller male, pulled away breathing erratic and was trying to pull Noya’s top over his head. The smaller male, grabbed Asahi’s hand and pushed them away, “No,” he spoke sternly and leaned back in for a kiss.

 

“Let me see you,” Asahi begged pulling away from the kiss once again. Shaking his head, Noya leaned back in and placed a soft kiss on the crook of Asahi’s neck. The older male managed to forget what he was saying and allowed Noya to let his mind slip into bliss.

 

Asahi loved the way Noya got into kissing. The way he moved his hips up as he kissed his neck, getting more and more into kissing his neck, moaning into the kiss. Noya was getting more and more on top of him as he kissed his neck. Asahi was certain there was probably going to be a mark there later on but at the moment in time, he didn’t care. He didn’t care that people may see it, the thought wasn’t even in his mind at the moment. He loved that Noya was kissing him and moaning his name. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

 

His hips were softly bumping into Asahi’s and the said male was trying so hard not to thrust his hips into Noya who clearly didn’t want sex. Noya leaned back and smiled sexily at Asahi and ground his hips into the other who let out a small moan.

 

Asahi saw white and was on top of Noya and was thrusting his hips into him while Noya wrapped his legs around his hips and met his thrusts with soft moans, “Ahh,” Noya moaned at the friction that was being created.

* * *

Noya felt something warm against his side and woke up to find that he had fallen asleep on Asahi’s chest. Asahi was snoring gently but was also half naked, only wearing his underwear but was hanging real low.

 

Noya was only in his t-shirt and boxers and knowing this was when he screamed heavily, waking Asahi up from his sleep.

 

“I WANNA GO HOME!” Noya began to scream, his heart pounding, hands sweating. Asahi was to his feet, turning the light on and getting to his feet and going to kneel in front of Noya. He was going white as he screamed his demands at him. Asahi wasn’t sure what to do at this moment in time and he was getting worried.

 

“P-put a shirt on,” Asahi grabbed his t-shirt and was throwing it on. “I w-wanna go home,” Noya whined, jumping out of the bed and looking round the room for his stuff.

 

“I can drive you-,”

 

“No. I want my mum. She’ll come get me. P-phone her f-for me,” Asahi found Noya’s trousers and was dialing his mother's and telling him to pick him up and his address. Noya walked over to Asahi and slipped his trousers on and then was on the hunt for his hoodie and was walking out of the bedroom with his stuff. The dogs were fast asleep on the couch. Asahi followed Noya to the door.

 

“Was it the...erm...grinding?” Noya sighed then reached up to kiss Asahi’s lips and watched as his mother walked into the corridor from the lift, he pulled immediately away from Asahi without telling him what was bothering him. Noya rushed to his mother and was embraced tightly.

 

Noya wasn’t sure where the fear suddenly came from. If he slept over then he would have been skipping ahead of the list and he just couldn’t do that. He needed to follow the list and now he wasn’t sure on where he was heading. Everything was swimming. He had started to grind his hips into Asahi’s. It was him that initiated it.

 

And now he had his tail tucked between his legs and was crying in his mother's car as she drove him home.

 

“What happened?” She asked as she drove down the empty streets. The clock on the dashboard said it was 4:34.

 

“Mum...Asahi and I are dating and well...I made a list of things that I wanted to do in order and well last night we were grinding against each other and well we fell asleep and I couldn’t stay at his as that was skipping and urgh!” Noya kicked the dashboard. “Telling you is a huge skip,” he groaned, folding his arm in anger.

 

“What’s your list?” She asked putting a hand on her son’s knee and turned to glance at him,

 

“Number one was, Hold hands, then hug, visiting each other, kiss, then coming out to friends, dates then snuggling, staying over then coming out to parents then sex,”

 

“Ahh well that’s a little reassuring, that you aren’t just….babe. Sorry. I was hitting on Asahi-san the other day. I asked him out and everything. Sorry honey. You do have a good taste in men though,” she smiled to her son the turned her head back to the quiet streets.

 

“Does me dating him not bother you?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. Because we are both males,” Noya asked. He needed to know his mother's his opinion. She was his best friend after all.

 

“I had a girlfriend when I was younger. Not that I’m insinuating that it’s a phase. Figure it out.”

 

“I think I have. I like Asahi. Is that a category,” Noya’s mother laughed and nodded.

 

“Be what you want,” She smiled at him before turning to face her son then was back to staring at the road. She parked in the small residential carpark and got out with her son taking his school bag.

 

“Let us talk on the couch if you want,” Noya nodded and followed his mother inside. They sat on the couch and she wrapped an arm around her son and put the TV on for a distraction. It was infomercial selling a product that fixes someone's smile.

 

“Why did you make a list with Asahi?” She asked getting her feet up and letting her son do the same.

 

“We have been dating for a while and we didn’t act like a couple so the list was a thing that I was comfortable with in an order so we had something to work with,”

 

“Baby...do you think you are scared to go all the way because of my relationship in the past with that man that was your sperm donor? Or is it that I go on dates a lot and baby, I’m not going to lie...I don’t have a lot of dignity. If the guy is hot, I will open my legs for him,” She whispered into the dark room.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t like that you do that for men. You should make them work harder for it. I don’t know. I’m just not ready for sex with him. I love him...maybe...but I’m not ready for anything like sex,” Noya admitting, cuddling into his mother more.

 

“I’m happy for you being so mature in your relationship. Are you waiting to see if he is the one?” Noya nodded his head and his mum kissed his cheek. “Let’s watch some TV. We can spend the day together if you wish,” Noya nodded and snuggled into his mother’s side as they watched a few movies.

 

Noya had fallen asleep during the third movie of the harry potter series and when he woke up it was due to someone at his door. He heard his door open and watched as Asahi walked in first, followed by Tanaka and the rest of the volleyball team.

 

Asahi walked over to Noya and took a seat on the couch next to his boyfriend. Noya rested his head on his shoulder and brought the sheets over him that he had on earlier, “Was it the erm...yesterday?” Asahi whispered into the other ear. He didn’t want anyone else to know that they had done some explicit stuff yesterday.

 

“I’m sorry,” Noya muttered into Asahi’s shoulder, “I was the one to insinuate that but I couldn’t deal with it,” Noya kissed his shoulder lightly (barely a brush of his lip) but Asahi looked at him and gave him the softest, most sincerest smile.

 

“It’s cool. Have you eaten yet?” Noya shook his head and Asahi was up getting him some food. He was in the kitchen and was making him something decent like he had done on Saturday.

 

“Noya. On Saturday...are you free?” Asahi shouted from the kitchen as he prepared him something decent.

 

“I’m free, why?”

 

“I’m taking you somewhere,” Asahi shouted back, his cheeks going red. He was asking him on an official date, yesterday was like a date. They both had counted it as a date so there was no need to worry about the skipping so far apart from Noya’s mother knowing. But he was going to take him out somewhere nice and well he was now nervous.

 

“Sounds good. Do I get to know where?” Noya shouted back. Asahi put his food on a plate and walked back through and sat beside Noya who took his food and was happily eating away. Asahi was sitting next to him once again. Noya had his head on Asahi’s shoulder while Asahi had his arm around his back.

 

“Well you two got close in the space of a day. Do anything exciting yesterday?” Tanaka sniggered at how the two snuggled. Ennoshita offered an elbow to his rib and was taking a seat on the floor in front of him.

 

“We have sat like this plenty of times. We just watched TV and had pizza. That was it really,” Noya spoke, watching as the seconds year's filled in and took a seat on the floor to see him.

 

“Why weren’t you in today,” Ennoshita stated.

 

“Felt ill,” Noya shrugged. That was the only response that they were getting on Noya’s current events and they knew that he would say no more on the subject. Noya looked to Asahi with a smile and they pecked one another softly. Tanaka let out a grunt of disgust which got him a kick in the foot in the stomach.

 

“Shut up,” Noya rolled his eyes and rested his head comfortably against Asahi’s shoulder, their fingers entwining together. Noya was excited for Saturday, that was a definite.


End file.
